Brothers Conflicts (Hetalia Style)
by Animejunki21
Summary: A story in which your mom re marries. But she marries a family where the father is known as grandpa rome. And he has many sons, twenty-four to be in fact. When young Ameila comes to live their she has all her brothers have feelings for her. Feelings that are more like lovers than siblings. Who will win her heart? And will she cross the line that siblings should not?
1. Chapter One: The Move

[The love brothers have for their sister in brothers conflict hetalia version. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I can finish it. No I will finish it!]

-THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY-

A storu in which your mom re marries. But she marries a family where the father is known as grandpa rome. And he has many sons, twenty-four to be in fact.

When young Ameila comes to live their she has all her brothers have feelings for her. Feelings that are more like lovers than siblings. Who will win her heart? And will she cross the line that siblings should not?

Join us on this journey of love and family.

In the hetalia remake of Brother's Conflict.

-THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY-

-Character List;  
.Ameila Hetalia: Adopted Sister  
.Feliciano Vargas: Italy  
.Lovino Vargas: Romano  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.Ciao bella: Hello, beautiful (ITALIAN)  
.sorella: sister (ITALIAN)  
.bella sorella: beautiful sister (ITALIAN)  
.si: yes (ITALIAN)  
.fratellos: brothers (ITALIAN)  
.fratello: brother (ITALIAN)  
.Ciao: Hello (ITALIAN)  
.ragazza idiota: idiot girl (ITALIAN)  
.

-/-(Chapter One: The Move)-/-

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. Today is the day I move in with my new family. From my mother re marrying. She is going to be marrying a man who likes to be called, Grandpa Rome. Grandpa Rome is a Italian man who has adopted the world really. Two boys from most of the countries he has visited. America, Canada, China, England, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, and Spain. But for Italy he got four instead of two. And for Germany he had two that are Prussian descent. That is twenty-four freaking sons. Apparently he had lovers and adopted their kids. It is weird like that.

Anyways I get into the car and buckle up. On my way ti the airport. To take my flight to Italy. My new home, with a new family.

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: Rome trying to get you to call him Grandpa-

I made it off of the plaine to see two good looking boys. Holding a sigh that has my name on it. Once I gor close a boy comes up and hugs me. He is a auburn brunett with goldish like eyes. He has curl that difies gravity though.

"Ciao bella. You must be our new sorella. You are such a bella sorella as well." I only new that he called me beautiful.

The other stuff I have no darn clue what so ever. Then I introduce myself and ask who he is. "Hi, I am Ameila. You I are?"

"Oh, si. My name is Feliciano Vargas. One of your new fratellos. It a joy to meet you." He introduce himself kissing me on both of my cheeks. I blush. "But you may call me Feli."

"Oh this is another fratello. Say hi to Ameila, fratello." Feliciano says, waving to his fratello.

Which I guess means brother. You could tell that tbey ate twins. His hair is datk then Feliciano though and his curl is on tbe other side of his bead and his eyes are green. I smile at him and he just scowls at me.

"Ciao, I am Lovino Vargas. But don't you are dare call me Lovi. Got it ragazza idiota!" Lovino tells me sternly.

With tbat we grab my luggage and head out to tbe parking lot were a red Ferrari awaits.

-/-(The END of Chapter One: The Move)-/-

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.Ciao bella: Hello, beautiful (ITALIAN)  
.sorella: sister (ITALIAN)  
.bella sorella: beautiful sister (ITALIAN)  
.si: yes (ITALIAN)  
.fratellos: brothers (ITALIAN)  
.fratello: brother (ITALIAN)  
.Ciao: Hello (ITALIAN)  
.ragazza idiota: idiot girl (ITALIAN)  
.

[OMG I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH I HOPE YOU DO TOO. LOVE YO ALLY MY AWRSOME LOVELY BEAUTIFUL READERS OF MINE.]


	2. BROTHERS LIST

-Oldest-Youngest

.Yao Wang: 25  
.Zao Wang: 25  
.Viktor Braginski: 24  
.Ivan Braginski: 24  
.Andres Fernandez: 22  
.Antonio Fernandez: 22  
.Gilbert Beilschmidt: 22  
.Gilen Beilschmidt: 22  
.Francious Bonnefoy: 22  
.Francis Bonnefoy: 22  
.Arthur Kirkland: 20  
.Oliver Kirkland: 20  
.Flavio Vargas: 19  
.Lovino Vargas: 19  
.Luciano Vargas: 19  
.Feliciano: Vargas: 19  
.Lutz Beilschmidt: 19  
.Ludwig Beilschmidt:19  
.Kiku Honda: 19  
.Kuro Honda: 19  
.Matt Williams: 16  
.Matthew Williams: 16  
.Alfred F Jones: 16  
.Allen Jones: 16

-Jobs/School;

.Yao Wang: Doctor  
.Zao Wang: Drug Lord  
.Viktor Braginski: Grave Keeper  
.Ivan Btaginski: Flower Gardener and Landscaping  
.Andres Fernandez: Vegtable Gardener and Bull Fighter  
.Antonio Fernandez: Vegtable Gardener and Dancer  
.Gilbert Beilschmidt: Rockstar  
.Gilen Beilschmidt: Poet  
.Francious Bonnefoy: Bar Tender  
.Francis Bonnefoy: Model  
.Arthur Kirkland: Librarian  
.Oliver Kirkland: Baker  
.Flavio Vargas: Fashion Designer  
.Lovino Vargas: Pizzeria Co Owner  
.Luciano Vargas: Head of Mafia  
.Feliciano Vargas: Artist  
.Lutz Beilschmidt: Collage Student  
.Ludwig Beilschmidt: Gym Teacher  
.Kiku Honda: Anime and Manga maker  
.Kuro Honda: Swordsman  
.Matt Williams: Highschooler  
.Matthew Williams: Highschooler  
.Alfred F Jones: Highschooler  
.Allen Jones: Highschooler 


	3. Chapter 3

[THE PICTURE IS NOT WHAT THEY ARE WEARING. JUSR TELLING YOU ALL. Anyways I hope you enjoy this as much as I am. Love ya sexy bitches!

Oliver: Michigan, swear jear now!

FINE! You darn cupcake addict!]

-Character List;  
.Ameila Hetalia: Sister  
.Allen Jones: 2p America  
.Matt Williams: 2p Canada  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.

-/-(Chapter Three: Allen and Matt)-/-

We made it to the house and Feliciano help me witg my bags. The house intelf is huge. I am in shock at its size alone. And do not forget that it is so beautiful. I look down at myself and thought that I am out of place here. Anyways we went inside and into the wrst wing. Yes there is wings. They told me that I will be in the North America sextion. Along with four of my brothers. Two Americans and Two Canadaians. I was told on the way here that I was to be carefull around have of my new brothers. Since they have a tendency to become violet. Well at least eleven out of twevel, really. Once in my room I take a seat. My room is bare except for beautiful furniture. I look around it carfully takin in my surroundings.

The bed is a freaking king size. The closet is a walk in with no clothes. But I guess that I can buy some later. I mean I got enough for now. But I know I will have to update it sooner rather than later. I have a bathroom attach as well. Which is hige. With a section off to the side for make up and such. Man this room is made for a queen! Their is a sitting area with a flat screen and a entertainment center. It is beautiful. I am kind of overwhelmed though.

I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. When I do I find two males. Who could not be more different looking. The one on the right is.

"Hi, who are you two?" I ask smiling.

"We are two of your new brothers." The one on the right said.

"Well it is nice to meet you two." I tell them. "My name is Ameila."

"Well, nice to meet you doll. My name is Allen Jones." The one on the left introduce. "Call me Al, dollface."

He has dark red hair tan skin and red eyes. He is wearing a leather jacket white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Also on the top of his head is a pair of red sunglasses.

"And I am Matt Williams. Don't you dare forget it!" Matt snaps at me.

He is wearing a mounti uniform. He is blonde with a strange curly cue curl. Wearing also black sunglasses.

"Nice to meet you Al, Matt." I smile at them then ask. "Want to come in."

"Sure that's sound great, maple." Matt says and they walk in.

We walk into the room and start to watch some tv. We were watching some random soccer game and hopping to see who win. Well I was hoping. Matt and Allen were arguing about watching hokey or baseball. That is when my door open and I see two males.

-/-(The END of Chapter Three: Allen and Matt)-/-

[Okay I am loving in this awesome story so I hope you all enjoy this. I will contine as much as possible. I love you all and you all rock.]


End file.
